The Release We Needed
by MR J.H.F
Summary: Alvin Feels aroused after a long day's work. Can Brittany satisfy his sexual needs?


_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**It's almost been a year since I started Fanfiction. And during this time I have always done things that are unusual to find in a AATC story such as homicide, Comedy, Cannibalism, Killing spree's and Shark attacks. But for a "Change" I decided to write something normal so here it is. My first Lemon, The Release We Needed.**_

_**The Release We Needed**_

Alvin walked through the door of his home to find is wife Brittany, making dinner. Alvin emerged towards Brittany. He had a long day at work, he just got of his shift and he can already feel the heat inside of him growing stronger. ' Why don't you put that in the oven while we get comfortable' he whispered into his lover's ears. 'I'm not really in the mood Alvin' Brittany pleaded. ' Are you sure?' Alvin started to let his hands wonder around his wife's body. He began to kiss her on the neck. 'C'mon Britt I'll be quick'. Brittany smirked before saying 'Yeah, it wound't be the first time' Alvin just ingoned the chipette's sly remark. 'Please, Britt! I have got a hard on already!' Brittany felt Alvin's member touching her between the legs. 'Alright Alvin, if it will shut you up for five minites!' Brittany whined.

_**Alvin's Pov**_

I kissed her again, my tongue invading her soft mouth, my fingers following suit with her tight womanhood. Her nails scraped slightly against my shoulders through the thin material of my t-shirt. Her pussy muscles squeeze around my fingers as I find her g-spot, rubbing it just the way I know she likes it. I watched the sexy rise and fall of her breasts that moved with the increase of her breathing. They pushed towards my face irresisibly. I couldn't resist moving my lips down to kiss around the line of where her bra was. With my teeth I pulled down the bra cup. I traced my tongue in a circle around her nipple flicking it over the nipple itself, hardening. My fingers started to push her closer and closer to orgasm I knew she was close by her moans. The further her nails slip into my shoulders and the more she moaned, The closer she got. I knew her inside out but further exploring her inside was so fucking good...

_**Brittany's Pov**_

I was about to cum, His fingers were deep down, right in my g-spot. I couldn't help but dig my nails right into his back, He didn't seem to mind. I told Alvin the inevitable,' I'm gon- gonna CUUMMM! My juices ran down all over his right paw. I kept moaning until I felt my full release.

_**Alvin's Pov**_

She straddled me and let me enter her tight, impossibly wet pussy. Her hips rotated, she was grinding on my cock letting it fill her pussy as she rocked on me. My hands went to her hips and I held them, my fingers against her soft warm fur as she rode my cock. Her hands ran over her body again, undoing the clasp on her bra and letting it slip off her. Throwing it aside she took my hands in hers taking them away from her hips. She pinned them above my head and continued to grind on my cock, running her hands over her body letting me watch as she rubbed her clit, pinched and rubbed her nipples and ran her hands over her stomach, hips and thighs. From her thighs she moved her hands to my chest and ran her fingernails lightly down my stomach making me moan. Teasing me she tossed her hair back and moved her hands down my chest, pushing my dick in and out of her now. She rode me, her hands slipping up and down my chest and stomach, her fingernails tracing my fur while she does. I moan over and over as she fucks me, bringing me and her close to the edge as she sped up and went faster riding me. She moaned, her head tipped back entirely as she came on my dick. My dick throbbed in her pussy, so close to cumming I moaned her name as I was about to cum...and then she stopped. My imminent orgasm stopped completely in its tracks. IT WAS ALL A DREAM.

I woke up to find myself in a horrible sticky situation. It was everywhere. On my legs, on my stomach and of course, my dick and balls. Then I turned around to find Brittany in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Her bed was all wet aswell. Could we have had the same dream? -Nah, no, no, no, no. We couldn't of have - That's impossible. Then I saw that look in her eyes. It was the look of guilt and embarrisment. It was the same exact face that I had when looking towards her. We just sat there in bed looking at each other for hours, wondering which one would of us would wash our dirty sheets first.

_**The End**_

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**Yeah I know the ending is gonna piss a few of you off. But I don't care - Hey at least it's different ending to most lemons!**_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
